


Great Moments in Costuming

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for inspiration, Harry finds a lot more than he imagined at Madam Malkin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Moments in Costuming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written on 19 April 2012 in response to [alisanne](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Draco/Harry: marble_.

The Board of Governors' annual Scholarship Fund Ball was to be fancy dress that year, and Harry couldn't think of a costume. Worse yet, he couldn't think of whom to ask to it, and he had to take someone; to do otherwise would be to invite the hopeful, pushing excitement of every single witch in attendance. Frustrated, Harry took himself off to Madam Malkin's, whose shop provided costumes for all occasions, as well.

 _There's still a bit of time_ , he thought, entering the shop just before closing. It was apparently empty, but he could hear conversation coming from the back.

"— _have_ to notice you. Now go stand in front of the big mirror, and I'll be right out with that fig leaf."

Harry ducked behind a rack of dress robes just as Draco Malfoy emerged. _Merlin!_

Malfoy was nude, at least, he might as well have been; Harry could discern no clothing on his firm body, which had somehow been transformed to resemble a marble statue.

Harry swallowed as his gaze dipped to where Madam Malkin would definitely be wanting to affix that fig leaf. "That'll be a huge leaf, won't it be?" he said, without thinking.

"Potter! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, hello!" Madam Malkin exclaimed, as she entered the room and saw Harry. "Isn't Mr Malfoy magnificent?"

"Er," Harry said, as Malfoy crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Yes, I know," Madam Malkin replied breezily, setting about adding the leaf to Malfoy's costume. "Have you given any thought to what _you'll_ be going as?"

Harry looked at Malfoy and licked his lips, and to his surprise, Malfoy's cheeks pinked through the costuming spells. Harry grinned. 

"Yeah, I've just had a truly brilliant idea."

Malfoy snorted. "Oh? Fascinate us, do."

"I think I'd like to be a _sculptor_."


End file.
